His Banner Over Me is Love
by LadyOfTheCelticLand
Summary: “I was here long before you asked for me.” The words were comforting, but at the same time, held a measure of censure. “What do you mean?” Lucy asked. “I’m quite sure you weren’t here before.” “You are a lioness, one of my own,” the lion said.


© 2010 by me!

This is really special to me! Please don't copy or distribute without my penname and/or permission!

_

* * *

_

Lucy Pevensie looked at the crown in her hands. The sunlight sparkled in the tiny crystal leaves, the leaves above her casting shadows over the delicate framework.

She was alone.

Her brothers, the kings, had left on business earlier, some mission to the current emperor of the Lone Islands. Her sister, Susan, was overseeing repairs for the damage that a thunderstorm had made to some squirrels' homes.

No one was there for her as Tumnus suddenly fell ill. Lucy had called the birds, and the dryads, and the talking stags – they were the fastest – and begged the centaurs to come and help Tumnus. Thank Aslan; they had come, bringing with them healing badgers. They had thanked her for calling them, but then firmly insisted that she leave. After all, if Mr. Tumnus' illness was catching, she would be in as much danger as he from the unknown disease.

She put the crown back on, but kicked off her shoes. She drew her knees up to her chest, gathering her skirt about her ankles, and buried her face in her knees. She knew the centaurs were right. They almost always were. That didn't mean that being apart from her first Narnian friend hurt any less.

"Aslan," she sobbed into her skirt. "Aslan, where are you?" She didn't really expect an answer. She knew Aslan was busy. He had many important things to take care of – like the mission that Peter and Edmund were on. She wasn't angry at him; only sad, and lonely. He didn't come often, anymore. She supposed she had grown dependant on him – all those days and nights spent in his company, with her siblings and Prince Caspian, and all the rest. She was spoiled, she told herself. She had to be a big girl – on her own.

So, it was a surprise when she felt a solid wall of heat settle next to her. She looked up, and her eyes filled with tears when she saw the noble profile of Aslan's face. She curled into his side. "You came," she mumbled. She snuggled closer to him, feeling his heavy pelt shift over firm muscles. Her fingers knotted into the spiderweb-soft mane. "Thank you."

"I was here long before you asked for me." The words were comforting, but at the same time, held a measure of censure.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked. "I'm quite sure you weren't here before."

"You are a lioness, one of my own," the lion said, his voice a steady cadence. "I am always with you, whether you see me or not."

"Why can't I see you all the time, though, if you're always with me?" Why had Aslan waited to reveal himself to her until she cried?

The King looked at her reprovingly, as if he had sensed her thoughts. "Because, Dear Heart, a lioness must learn how to run by herself. Her leader can show her _how _to run as much as he'd like, but the cub must trust him enough to get to her feet and follow him when he moves." He affectionately butted his head against her shoulder. "I was always right beside you."

"Did I do something wrong?" Lucy asked in a small voice. "Is that why Tumnus is sick?"

"Do _you _think you did something wrong?"

The young queen thought, pursing her lips. "I didn't ask you for help, did I?" She looked up at the lion. "I never asked you for help, or what I should do."

"You are observant."

"But," Lucy cried, "you just told me that a lion cub needs to exercise on her own! Isn't that like what I was doing?"

"The lion cub needs to learn how to use her muscles. You, sweet one, need to learn how to rely upon me. I will never ignore you when you ask for guidance or strength."

The girl nodded, but then tears flooded her eyes again. "I don't want Mr. Tumnus to die!"

"I know. I don't want him to die, either," Aslan replied. "But, death is the way of things. Whether you are in Narnia or in London, I have given my creations have free will. The penalty for choosing to do evil with that free will is death. Once death was introduced to this world, none who had the stain of it in their soul could escape it. Whether the faun Tumnus dies now or later is not for you to decide," he added. "You can decide only that your response to whatever happens will honor your friend and me."

The young girl nodded. "It still hurts."

"I know," the great cat said. "I know. I put those feelings in your heart because I feel them, myself. I love you both, dearly."

Lucy nodded against the heat of his massive shoulder. "I know." She raised her hand up and gently stroked his cheek. "I love you, too." She squared her plump shoulders. "Aslan, please give me the strength and guidance to know what you want, and to do it."

"You only had to ask."

Lucy gave a tremulous smile. She did, actually, feel a little better already. After all, Aslan had never abandoned her before. He had always saved her, and he always would. She suddenly felt a droplet of water on her head, then one on her shoulder, and then one on her foot. "It's raining, Aslan!"

He made no response, so she looked at him. The raindrops couldn't hide the fact that he was crying. "Why are you crying, my Lord?"

"Feel the raindrops," he rumbled deep within his chest.

The queen noticed, then, how each droplet seared into her skin like a kiss. _Love, love, love! _they sang to her veins. _I love you!_ A little shock, a little glimmer of joy, each time one made contact with her skin.

"You're crying love," Lucy said softly, amazed.

"No organ is big enough to hold my love for you," the lion declared. "It overflows my heart, and runs over into the sky, falling upon everything that I love."

The water sparkled like diamonds on her skin. Lucy stood, smiling shyly, and then began to spin. Her red dress whirled around her legs like a poppy storm. She was dancing in the rain. She was dancing in love. Aslan began to chuckle, fat tears still sliding down his golden fur. Lucy turned her face up to the sky and flung her arms out, catching every drop of love that she could. Her laughter rang like clear bells in the rain, unabashed and free.

"Queen Lucy!"

The girl stopped abruptly. Aslan was gone, the sky was clear, and only the shimmering grass, emerald-green and wet, gave testament to the fleeting mist of love. Lucy turned.

She gasped.

"Mr. Tumnus!" A badger was leading the faun. He was weak, and stepped gingerly on his hoofed feet, but he gave her a sunny smile.

"I'm all better, dear queen!" he said fondly.

She rushed to embrace him, giggling as the tip of his ever-present scarf tickled her nose. "I'm so glad." Then, she looked accusingly at him. "Why didn't someone tell me sooner that you were all right? I was so worried about you!"

"My dear Lucy," the faun said, surprised, "I only recovered two minutes ago! I hopped out of bed as soon as my strength returned." Two minutes ago. Two minutes ago, the rain had started, and Lucy was dancing.

Tumnus surveyed the clearing, and then reached out and fingered Lucy's damp hair. Small lightning bolts jumped from the strands to his fingertips. "My dear," he said slyly, "you've been dancing in Aslan's love, haven't you?"

"Could it be," Lucy asked breathlessly, "that he healed you the moment I trusted him and asked him for strength?"

Mr. Tumnus released her hair and smiled broadly. "I have no doubt. Aslan does wonderful things like that, every once in a while." He did a little jig in the wet grass. "He likes to celebrate."

* * *

Please review!


End file.
